fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel Uriel
'Uriel '''is a former archangel of The Divine, once a member of his angelic legions, like the other archangels she left due to the rising questionability of The Divine's governing ability some time after The Third Black Mass. Unlike the others however, she is also corrupted. She was corrupted by her brother, Abaddon, who used the demonic blade Junar, which would become the signature blade of the Hell Prince Asmodeus. She would live on Earth and reside there some time in 14th century Europe. As to what else she could have been doing during that time is completely unknown. During the events of Holy Piercer, she would lead a group of bandits known as The Riders of Uriel, using weaponized motorcycles to roam the European wastelands. She would come face to face with Marcus Kennedy by the eleventh volume, where she would battle him somewhere in Budapest, Hungary. Underestimating the mortal, she was surprised at his abilities, and retreated when he was gaining too much of an advantageous position, despite her attempt at retreat Marcus persisted, chasing her. Her daughter, Dawn, whom she had with a mortal man, would die trying to stop Marcus Kennedy from chasing her. Dawn's death would send Uriel into a downward spiral of vengeance, and she would return to Heaven to regain the power she relinquished in order to smite Marcus Kennedy to damn him to the eternal torture of Hell. However, upon entering Heaven she is captured by Heavenly forces, lead by her nephew, Sebastian, who was the son of her brother, The Archangel Michael. She was branded as a traitor and imprisoned, but she would escape and later learn that due to her actions her beloved daughter Dawn was condemned to the pits of Hell, hunted by demons for sport. Uriel would then plead with Michael, who was ruling in absence of The Divine, telling him to allow her daughter to live the most peaceful life possible in Heaven in exchange for anything. Michael agrees to this idea on the condition that Uriel serve Heaven for eternity, she accepts, preferring eternal subservience to Heaven over the idea of her innocent child suffering in the depths of Hell. Uriel received only half of her relinquished powers as a penance as well, she would then lead angelic forces to battle Hell, allowing Heaven to claim many victories. She is soon killed in the Eight Repentance after she and her forces are ambushed by the father and son combo of Zeus and Ares. Her daughter Dawn would then absorb the remainder of her power which was held from her prior to the beginning of Holy Piercer: Unlimited. Trivia * In actual Christian Mythology, Uriel is a male, but for ''creative reasons ''Uriel was made female for Holy Piercer. This is most likely due to the game ''Darksiders, which portrayed Uriel as a female, as the author MacBeth Cowly is an open fan of the game series. * Uriel is the second most powerful of the Archangels, second only to her brother, Michael. * Uriel means "God is my light", explaining why a lot of her abilities and combat style are light and energy based. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Characters Category:Holy Piercer Character